Orange Rose
by Harpiebird
Summary: [SirynCyclops] Scott gives Teresa a piggyback ride to the garden. [PreMovies, Post X3, Oneshot]


**Orange Rose**

**Summary:** Scott gives Teresa a piggyback ride to the garden.

**Couple:** Cyclops/Siryn

**Warning:** Pre- X-Men: The Movie.

**A/N:** Written for the 15pairings (LJ Community) prompt #6: piggyback ride. I'm not sure how old Siryn was supposed to be in the movies – she looks to be in her early teens, though. This takes place years before the movie. You must be wondering where in the hell did I come up with this pairing… I have no clue either. I like it though.

-X-X-

"Mister Summers can I have a piggyback ride?" Teresa Cassidy asked staring innocently up at him.

Scott Summers was a lost cause as soon as he stared down at the little girl. She titled her head and smiled sweetly as she carried her brown stuffed puppy he had gotten her for her birthday last year when she turned six. He squatted down to her height, and smiled at her. "You sure can, my little Siryn (1). Get on,"

Teresa squealed in excitement and ran towards Scott and hugged him quickly before she ran behind him and jumping up on his back. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, which he took hold on to steady her as he stood up. "Hold on tight!" Scott laughed as he began walking.

She held tight and giggled excitingly as he continued to walk.

"Where do you want to go, Teresa?" Scott called over his shoulder.

"To the gardens! Hurry!"

Laughing along with her, Scott held onto her arms and ran towards the gardens. When he got to the middle of the garden – where there was a bench and plenty of roses varying in different colors, he pretended to be out of breath, and fell onto the bench although he was careful not to hurt Teresa. Laughing, she let go of him and jumped off the bench and ran to smell her favorite flower – the orange rose.

Sighing in bliss, Teresa stood back from the rose. "I love this rose. I wish I could bring it back with me."

Walking towards her, Scott sat down next to her. "You've never told me why you liked the orange rose rather then the yellow or red rose. Why do you like them?"

Teresa turned towards Scott and smiled, hugging her puppy. "I like them because they have the same color of my hair! And I think they are very pretty."

"Well, I like them too." Scott and Teresa shared a bright smile between each other before Scott looked away to the flower in front of them. He reached to the one she had smelled and broke off the stem of it. Before handing it to her, he took off the thorns so she wouldn't hurt herself with them.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Cried Teresa when Scott handed the rose to her, she quickly jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly but she was careful not to squish the rose. "I'll keep this forever!"

-

Several years later Teresa Cassidy, with her cheeks were tear streaked, stood before a grave to the man that meant a lot to her. She kneeled down next to his grave and gently placed a bouquet of orange roses next to his marker.

"I'll miss you always, Scott."

She remembered the day he had handed her an orange rose which she still held onto, even though it was not very old and very dead. But she promised that she would keep it forever, and that is what she intended to do. That day was also the start of friendship between the two. While others such as Ororo looked at the two they thought it was cute she had bonded with him as a replacement to a father or something. But that was never what Teresa thought or felt.

She didn't know it then, but she did once she grew older, that she had fallen in love with the late Scott Summers. Tears began to swell in her eyes again.

She might never be able to see or hear him again, but Teresa would always remember him and cherish the memories she had of him - her once fearless leader. Sobbing, Teresa hugged her legs as she stared at his grave.

"I love you always…"

**THE END.**

**A/N:** I'm thinking of writing another Siryn/Cyclops fanfic! So if you want it, you might want to review this one so I know I'm not the only S/C fan out here – it'll make me write it more fanfics, as well.

(1. This shows why she ends up with the code name Siryn when she's older – at least according do this fanfic. Heh.)


End file.
